The School Play
by Hikari Tao
Summary: Sarayashiki High is making a school play about Weiss Kruez! How? I don't know... anyways... the spirit detectives have happened to get all the main parts! Will the play end up to be sucessful? or will it end in failure? They've only got 6 weeks to rehears
1. Chapter 1

this is a sort of.. emm.. half-sequel to my friend's fic "The NEW gumdam guys" *nodd nodd* except this is a Weiss fic. easeir format to read.  
  
Yukina, Hiei, Botan, Koenma, and Kurama(who transferred) are now going to the same school!  
  
the parts are a secret! ^.~  
  
gimme some suggestions....  
  
~*~*~*~*~So the story begins...~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Keiko: hey Yusuke! The drama club is making a new play called "The Knight Hunters"! wanna try out? The real knight hunters are going to be there also!  
  
Yusuke: sounds interesting.. and what do you mean that the real knight hunters are going to be there?   
  
Keiko: Are you really that stupid? They're the ones hosting the play! They chose who play the parts and the school is making the play for them!   
  
Yusuke: sounds ok.. I'll go ask everyone else! *runs off*  
  
~*~*~on rooftop~*~*~  
  
Yusuke: Hey guys! Keiko just told me about this new play. Wanna check it out? It's called "The Knight Hunters."  
  
Kurama: I've heard of them... they're this group of assassins who kill the people who are involved in the ningen mafia.  
  
Hiei: this sounds boring...  
  
Kurama: their leader is a swordsman  
  
Hiei: ok fine! maybe I'll try out  
  
Yukina: sounds fun!  
  
Botan: I'm in! is keiko trying out?  
  
Yusuke: yea maybe...  
  
Kuwabara jumps into the scene while tripping and his hair gets scraped off  
  
Kuwabara: NOOOOOOOO!! MY PRECIOUS HAIR! HOW COULD I HUMILIATE MYSELF IN FRONT OF YUKINA! NOOOOOOO!!   
  
Yukina: huh?  
  
Hiei: ignore the idiot... when are the tryouts, Yusuke?  
  
Yusuke: tomorrow after school  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~tomorrow after school~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mr. Tanaka(i thnk thats hohw u spell it .): today you will all read a line from the script. if you are loud enough, you pass the voice check and the list will be posted up tomorrow of who passed or not. when you get up on stage, you will tell me your name and homeroom first then read the script.  
  
Yusuke: there sure are a lot of people trying out...  
  
Hiei: hn.. baka ningens...  
  
Kurama: you needn't insult them if you know were going to make the parts....  
  
Hiei: hn  
  
Yukina: *hands out forms to them* they said that we need to fill out these forms...  
  
Keiko: these are to see if your grades are good enough  
  
Hiei: *smirks* this'll be no problem at all....  
  
~*~*~*~after the voice check~*~*~*~  
  
Yusuke: thank god kuwabara wasn't there...  
  
Yukina: that's a bit mean...  
  
Keiko: yea! even for Kuwabara  
  
Hiei: it's the truth isn't it?  
  
Keiko and Yukina: ....  
  
Hiei: thought so *snort*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AHH! i suck at ending chapters! . anyways.. tell me what you think! R&R or else i won't update! MUAHAHA! *dodges the items being thrown by the readers* FINE! at least five reviews and then I'll update!!! *runs away* 


	2. Chapter 2

i know the first chapter sucked.. but i really couldn't think of anything else! *grovels for forgiveness* plz R&R and tell me what you think  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~The next day at school~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yusuke: they already put up parts for everyone and we didn't even do anything.  
  
Hiei: hn.   
  
Kurama: he probably didn't want to have the play so hes making it look bad?  
  
Yusuke: true....  
  
Kuwabara jumps in yet again  
  
Kuwabara: behold! I, the mighty Kazuma Kuwabara, shall bring justice to that dreadful teacher!!! *showing off for Yukina*  
  
Everyone else: *sweatdrop*  
  
Hiei: what an idiot  
  
Kuwabara: what was that shrimp?  
  
Hiei: you actually heard me?  
  
Keiko: just ignore them.. lets go look at the parts! *looks at list*  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
[Parts]  
  
Aya/Ran [leader of Weiss] = Hiei Jaganshi  
  
Youji = Kazuma Kuwabara  
  
Ken = Yusuke Uremeshi  
  
Omi = Shuiichi Minamino  
  
Persia[Organizer or Kritiker] = Koenma Daioh  
  
Manx = Botan Daioh(im making them related cuz i think of a last name 4 them)  
  
Aya-chan = Yukina Jaganshi (she knows! she knows!)  
  
Sakura = Yuki Minashi  
  
Substitute: Keiko Yukimura  
  
The minor parts will be handed out to the following people:  
  
(and a buncha names...)  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
Keiko: who's Yuki?  
  
Yusuke: must be a new student  
  
Keiko: how come we've never heard of her before though?  
  
Kurama: the thing i want to know is how come we got all the main parts?  
  
Hiei: why does the idiot even have a part? he didn't show yesterday.  
  
Kazuma: who in the world is Youji?  
  
Yuki walks in  
  
Yuki: he's supposed to be some playboy  
  
Kurama: i suppose you're Yuki?  
  
Yuki: that's me! ^_^  
  
Keiko: WHY IN THE WORLD AM I THE SUBTITUTE?!?!  
  
Hiei: *glaring at Yuki*  
  
Yuki: well hello to you to.... anyways, I need to go somewhere so see you all later! *waves*  
  
Kuwabara: oh great! Hiei scared the new girl away!  
  
Hiei: she wouldn't be scared...  
  
Kuwabara: and why not, shrimp?  
  
Hiei: she isn't human...  
  
Yukina: something about her seemed strange though.. not many youkai have that much energy...  
  
Keiko: youkai? you mean demons?  
  
Yusuke: i guess.. never seen Hiei that bothered before...  
  
Kurama: she must be quite powerful then...  
  
Hiei: hn.. she only has enough power to beat the idiot. thats not very strong. probably class b..  
  
Kuwabara: HEY! THAT'SINSULTING!  
  
Hiei: it was supposed to be  
  
Everyone else sighs as Hiei and Kuwabara continue their fighting  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
what do you think? i decided to write this chapter anyways because i felt like it XP. i might wait for like.. 9 more reviews? i dunno... anways.. R&R!! it will make the authoress very happy! ^_^ 


End file.
